Shiba Jikaro
Shiba Jikaro was a bushi and yojimbo of the Phoenix Clan. Yojimbo In 1190, few months after his gempukku, as part of his training Jikaru was guarding an Asako Inquisitor through the Spine of the World Mountains. Asako Moeru wasmoving to the Scorpion lands, the clan founded by Bayushi, twin brother of Shiba, founder the Phoenix. He had to make a report to the Jade Champion about the Scorpion Wall, which surrounded the Second Festering Pit. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Moeru's Death Bayushi Utoro and Bayushi Kasumi gave them a cold welcome. After two months of scrutiny, Jikaro was sent home by Moeru, to return with several scrolls. In his absence his charge was found dead, alongside all his entourage, and the Scorpion blaming toward an oni which had breached the Scorpion Wall, Haruno no Oni. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Jikaro returned to Scorpion lands alongside Isawa Taiken, leader of the Firestorm Legion, but they were rebuked in the border, so they were not allowed to investigate further. War of the Twins Imperial Court The Scorpion Clan's repeated refusal to permit the Phoenix to investigate the murder was eleveated to the Imperial Court. This year Jikaro was summoned to be along the Phoenix delegation led by Isawa Tamaki, with the support of the Dragon Clan represented by Tamori Sugi. Tamaki in front of the Empress Iweko I exposed his clan's allegations and eventually he petitioned the right of the Phoenix to wage war upon the Scorpion Clan, represented by Bayushi Rentatsu. The Divine Empress granted leave for the Phoenix to seek redress for the offense offered them by the Scorpion, and the War of the Twins began. Battle of Nikesake During eleven months no engagements happened, until Nikesake was taken by the Scorpion in 1191, home of a Jikaro's cousin. Jikaro was currently a member of the Shiba Army, appointed as corporal in the Fifteenth Company, Fourth Squadron. The Phoenix forces were eventually commanded by Shiba Mitsushen, taisa of Twenty-Second Company. He used superior knowledge of the battlefield and precise use of force to win the Battle of Nikesake against superior numbers of the Scorpion and their Crab and Lion allies. Scorpion Treachery In 1193 Jikaro had promoted to the post of gunso, when again the Scorpion and Phoenix engaged in battle. Scorpion penetrated the Phoenix lines and sow as much discord among the ranks as possible, with the ultimate goal of striking the enemy command unit to kill Shireikan Shiba Mitsushen. Jikaro saw a pair of Scorpion stood amid a billowing cloud of thick, and any samurai within the greenish smoke was phisically sick the second they came in. Jikaro rushed to the commander's tent, mortally wounding Bayushi Kasumi, but he was not quick enough to avoid the samurai-ko to stab Mitsushen with a poisoned dagger. Jikaro had crossed blades with Bayushi Utoro, although they both left the field unharmed. Elite Training (Honor and Treachery flavor) Despite Misushen's death, the Phoenix gained the day. The Lion Clan removed their presence from the Scorpion side to protest about such dishonorable means. The war was eventually lose by the Phoenix after their Champion Shiba Tsukimi lost a personal duel against the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi. Colonies In 1199 Jikaro had taken Asako Kikugoro, the former personal scribe of the Imperial Governor of the Colonies, into custody to answer for any potential crimes he might have been complicit in during the reign of Otomo Suikihime. He was later captured by the Crab, when he had inadvertently crossed into their territory in the Colonies, becoming a hostage of Yasuki Jekku, on grounds of potential espionage. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton External Links * Shiba Jikaro (Honor and Treachery) Category:Phoenix Clan Members